


Near Light

by fairyminseok



Series: To Dance Is To Fly Part 1: Chained [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballet, M/M, Violinist Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: We'll make a great team





	Near Light

When Jongin dances, he leaves nothing behind. His feet leap from the ground, and so his soul leaps with them, weaving among his limbs and trailing out through his ribbons, the invisible ones that he chases endlessly. 

Jongin wants to fly. He wants to jump from the terraces of the amphitheater they rehearse in and never touch the ground, following the endless ribbon up, and up, and up until he can no longer see anything besides himself and the sky. His emotions, his security, they dance sweetly up in the clouds, above all things and distanced, so that the pieces of him he tucks away beneath tutus never touches another. 

Except today, when Jongin flies and leaps and rolls and twists his face into grimaces that are not of his making and yet real, fierce and terrifying, he is not alone. Rarely does another ever get to witness Jongin at his full potential, but he's never once heard music so pretty, so full of something Jongin never experiences. 

Baekhyun's violin playing is something from another world, a sound that rips the ribbons from Jongin's wrists that tie him tightly to the ground, tossing them into the air for Jongin to chase and catch and find. It's seamless, the connection Jongin creates with the music, haunting strings that echo off the walls of the cavernous emptiness. It feels as though they've worked together before, as though Baekhyun playing and Jongin dancing is something natural and easy.

Jongin feels detached as the music fades and he stops dancing, the ceiling blurring and the floor feeling like water when his toes touch the gentle, soft wood surface. He breathes slowly, feeling cloth like silk on his wrists as he becomes tethered again. 

"We'll make a great team." Baekhyun says when Jongin's feet return to solid ground. He doesn't say anything else as he puts his violin away, eyes looking past Jongin to a dark corner of the theater, shadowed and quiet. 

Baekhyun seems lost in that moment, though it's brief, and Jongin wonders how such raw musical talent could come from someone whose face betrays nothing but dead eyes and flat lines. 

Jongin touches the spot on the ground where Baekhyun had stood with the violin once he's alone, and he feels as though energy could burst from the hardwood and into his fingers. 

_We'll make a great team_ Jongin thinks, repeating Baekhyun's words. 

He's afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say a note about this series! When I write part two "Fall" some of these drabbles may reappear as "scenes" in the fic, as i plan for part 2 to be one long narrative linearly. Those drabbles that appear as scenes may disappear from this medium to be included in the full fic. Cheers! (Though this is not for a long time bc yeah haha)


End file.
